


Are You Bored Yet?

by hyxcinthus



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Fluff, M/M, andrew graduating, changes, reassurance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:47:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21694075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyxcinthus/pseuds/hyxcinthus
Summary: song fic based on the song Are You Bored Yet? by Wallows and ClarioNeil is worried about Andrew moving away and them spending time apart after Andrew graduates.
Relationships: Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Comments: 7
Kudos: 209





	Are You Bored Yet?

_What's wrong? **  
**_

_You've been asking but I don't have an answer_

Neil looks a million miles away from everything. He gazes off into the distance, cigarette held loosely between his fingers. Andrew grabs it before it falls. That seems to startle Neil back to reality. Andrew takes a huff of the cigarette and gives Neil a quizzical look. Neil sighs, but stays quiet.

Usually, Andrew wouldn’t pry, but this mood has lasted for a couple of days now. He thinks staying quiet and waiting for Neil to become his normal self again won’t work this time. He’s worried, not that he’d ever say it out loud. Not like he ever could. He has a problem with saying the things he means. Perhaps this would be a small start.

“Neil,” Andrew says, his voice as soft as he could manage it. Neil tears his eyes away from the skyline to face Andrew. Andrew hesitates for a moment before asking, “What’s wrong?”

Neil doesn’t answer. Or maybe it’s that he doesn’t _have_ an answer. Andrew’s no stranger to this type of mood. Sometimes, your whole body feels heavy and you can’t do anything about it. That didn’t stop Andrew from wishing he could cut the emotion out of Neil’s body like it was a tumor. But he knows it doesn’t work like that. Instead, he puts out the cigarette, flicks it off the roof, and stands up, holding out a hand for Neil.

Over the years, they’d gotten more comfortable with touching one another. Now, in Andrew’s final year at Palmetto State, they do it all the time when they’re alone. Neil takes his hand and doesn’t let go once he’s on his feet. Though, Andrew doesn’t move toward the door like Neil thought he would.

“Yes or no,” he asks. Because he always asks even though Neil keeps telling him it’s always a yes. Neil nods, words taking too much effort at the moment. Instead of kissing him, Andrew hugs him, strong arms wrapped tightly around Neil’s waist.

It’s new. They’ve never hugged like this before. Sure, there were moments when they were cuddled up next to each other in bed, but it’s never been like this. Like Andrew was trying to heal something that broke inside Neil a long time ago.

Neil hugs back, sighing as buries his face in Andrew’s hair.

_When we get old, will we regret this?_

_Too young to think about all that shit_

“Do you think you’ll ever regret this?” Neil asks.

_There it is._

“Regret what?”

“This. Us,” Neil explains. “Like, when we’re older, do you think you’ll regret being up here on the roof with me all these times?”

“You know I don’t regret things,” Andrew said. “Besides, we’re too young to think about all that shit. I don’t like to think that far ahead.”

_'Cause we could stay at home and watch the sunset_

_But I can't help from asking, "Are you bored yet?"_

_And if you're feeling lonely you should tell me_

_Before this ends up as another memory_

_Will you tell the truth so I don't have to lie?_

Neil sighs. “I mean, yeah. Staying home and watching the sunset is nice and fun for me. I love it. But I keep thinking… you said a long time ago that I was interesting.”

“You are,” Andrew says without missing a beat.

“Then, you said nothing holds your interest for long. I just… I can’t help asking if you’re bored of me yet.”

Andrew pulls back from the hug to look up at Neil. He catches his chin in between his fingers and rolls his eyes. “Idiot.”

“I’m serious, Andrew,” Neil says. “If you’re feeling… not the same about me. Tell me.”

Andrew examines his face for a moment. “Where is all this coming from?”

“Nowhere,” Neil says, averting his gaze.

“I thought we were past you lying to me.”

_Feels like I've known you my whole life_

_I can see right through your lies_

_I don't know where we're going_

_But I'd like to be by your side_

Neil stays silent, looking down at his beat up sneakers.

Andrew shakes his head. “We’ve been together for how long, Josten? You don’t think I can tell when you’re spouting bullshit?”

Neil closed his eyes, breathing in deeply. “You’re graduating in a month,” he says quietly.

 _Oh_ , Andrew thinks, _so this is what it’s all about._

“And?”

“And,” Neil says. “I don’t- things are gonna be different.” He runs a hand through his hair and looks out at the sky again. “I don’t know. We’ve been in the same place for four years. That’s the longest I’ve stayed in one place without anything around me changing.”

“What are you talking about? Of course things have changed. You’re the captain of the Foxes now. Dan and Matt and Renee and Allison, they’ve all graduated. Nicky moved to _Germany_ -”

“Okay, okay,” Neil cuts him off. “I get your point.”

“So, what’s the problem then?”

“I don’t want things to be different between us,” Neil says.

Andrew lets out a breath, clearly annoyed. “You think I would’ve let us go on for three years if I thought we were gonna split the moment I graduated, junkie?”

“Well-”

“No, shut up. I don’t want to hear anything else from you,” Andrew says and promptly pulls Neil in for a kiss. Neil, surprised, holds onto his shoulders for support. When they break apart, Andrew wipes his mouth with his sleeve. He takes a deep breath. There’s more emotion shown on his face than Neil had ever seen. He almost has to take a step back.

“Listen to me. Are you listening?” Andrew asks. Neil nods. “Take out the key.”

Neil tilts his head, confused.

“The key to my new apartment. I know you have it on you.”

Neil digs it out of his pocket and holds it in his palm. Andrew bites his lip and hesitantly folds Neil’s hand over it, holding his hand over Neil’s as well. It was a day for new steps, Neil guessed. It was almost romantic. Them, standing on the roof at sunset, hands wrapped around the same object. An object that meant home.

“I don’t know where we’re going,” Andrew starts. “I’m going to New York. You’re going god knows where after you graduate next year. I know some teams have already started scouting you, but…” He sighs and puts some space between the two of them. A breeze glides over them, ruffling their hair, billowing through their loose t-shirts. “We’ll be fine. I have to stay with you to make sure you don’t get yourself killed.”

Neil sees passed the mocking tone and smiles. He hears the true meaning of Andrew’s words. _I’ll stay by your side._ He feels his heart swell in his chest.

Andrew turns back to face Neil, the glow of the setting sun dousing him in gold. “Stop looking at me like that,” he says.

But Neil doesn’t listen. He continues to stare at Andrew like he hung the moon. Neil presses the teeth of the keys deeper into his palm. A reminder that him and Andrew would be okay no matter how far apart they’d be.

Andrew rolls his eyes. “Junkie.”

And with that word, Neil knew everything was going to be fine.

_Will you tell the truth so I don't have to lie?_


End file.
